


My Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Attraction, First Kiss, M/M, Protectiveness, Writers, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is Bucky's mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mission

Special Agent James 'Bucky' Barnes walked towards the Directors office. His boss had a new assignment for him. He was ready since it had been weeks since his last one. He entered the Director's office.

Director Fury looked up and said, "Ah, Agent Barnes, come. i have your new mission."

Bucky sat down. The Director slid a file towards him. Bucky read the name.

Clint Barton, world renowned mystery writer. He is also Bucky's faviourite.

Bucky looks up questioningly, "Sir?"

Fury said, "I'm sure you know who he is, but what you don't know is that Mr Barton occasionally consults for the FBI."

Bucky said, "A writer?"

Fury said, "Don't underestimate him, Barnes. The man is one of the smartest in the world. You'll be his protective detail. I'd generally give Romanoff this since they know each other quite well, but she is busy."

Bucky accepts the mission. He reads the file. Barton has been consulting for 5 years. His understanding of the criminal mind has been instrumental in apprehending several murders, kidnappers and terrorists.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Bucky is reading the file a shadow falls over him. Its Steve Rogers, his best friend and colleague.

Steve said, "So, got your new mission?"

Bucky said, "Yup, its protecting Clint Barton."

Steve said, "Oh, Natasha usually does that. But you'll have fun, Buck. Clint is a nice guy."

Bucky could see that Steve was trying to imply that Bucky should consider dating him.

Bucky said, "I'm not going to date the guy Steve. He is my mission."

Steve just raised his hands in surrender and said, "You'll change your mind, Buck. Clint is very charming."

Bucky said, "Are you sure you don't like him?"

Steve said, "I don't, but I have seen him charm Hill. Anyway good luck"

Bucky nodded  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky meets Clint Barton. Clint is a gorgeous man.

Bucky said, "Mr Baton, I'm Agent Barnes, your protective detail."

Clint smirks and says, "Your as pretty as Nat. I am going to call you Agent Hottie."

Bucky gulped a bit. Steve was right. Clint was charming. Its going to take a lot to resist him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite Bucky constantly telling him to call him by his name, Clint insists on calling him 'Agent Hottie'. Its strangely endearing. Bucky shadows Clint throughout his book tour. Clint gives him an advance signed copy, that Bucky would cherish for the rest of his life.

He learns that Clint's inspirations were Holmes and Poirot.

Clint also uses very chance to hit on him and Bucky finds it hard to resist.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As his mission comes to an end, Bucky laments on leaving. He has gotten used to Clint's humor and charm. On his last day Clint kisses him. Bucky unable to resist any longer, kisses back.

Bucky pulls back and said, "We shouldn't do this. You are my mission, Clint."

Clint said, "And you were mine. I like you James."

Bucky shivered as Clint called him by his first name. No one sounded that sexy.

Bucky asked, "Why me? You can have whoever you want."

Clint said, "Usually people just want to sleep with me because I'm famous. But you resisted me. And also got to know me."

Bucky said, "OK, but Fury won't like this.

Clint smirked and said, "Let me worry about Nicky."

He kissed Bucky again.

Bucky thought, overall, his mission was a success.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"So, this isn't against the rules, right?" asked Clint, kissing Bucky again.

He then cuddled with Bucky.

"Well getting involved with clients is." said Bucky.

"Don't worry, I'll win Fury over." said Clint.

"Lets hope you do." said Bucky.

"Hey, I'm charming." said Clint.

"Yeah you are." said Bucky, kissing Clint again.


End file.
